Animagus
, a registered Animagus]] An Animagus (pl. Animagi) is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned skill, unlike the hereditary skill of a Metamorphmagus. Information on Animagi is taught to Hogwarts students during their third year Transfiguration class. An Animagus registration exists to keep track of those that have learned this skill. Acquiring the skill It takes skill, practise, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment. - Albus Dumbledore's commentary for "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month, using the leaf for the creation of a potion, reciting an incantation (Amato Animo Animato Animagus) on a daily basis''Pottermore'' facts from the 2014 UK editions of the ''Harry Potter'' books (transcript and link to photographs here), and drinking the Animagus potion during a lightning storm. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can then change at will, with or without the use of a wand. Animagi who take on the form of species capable of flight can enjoy the sensation without the need of broomsticks, flying carpet, or riding on flying animals. as "Padfoot," one of the four known (modern) unregistered Animagi]] The process is extremely difficult and can result in disaster (such as permanent half-human, half-animal mutations) if done incorrectly. A witch or wizard must keep a single mandrake leaf in their mouth for an entire month (from full moon to full moon). If the leaf is removed or swallowed, the witch or wizard will have to start over again. At the next visible full moon (if the night happens to be cloudy one will have to start over) the wizard must spit the leaf in a phial within range of the moon's pure rays. To the moon-struck phial, the wizard or witch must add one of their own hairs, a silver teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days, and the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth. The mixture must be put in a quiet, dark place and be in any way disturbed. The next thing that must happen is for the wizard to wait for an electrical storm, whenever that might be. During this waiting period the wizard must, at sunrise and sundown without fail, chant the incantation Amato Animo Animato Animagus with the tip of their wand placed over the heart. When, at last, there is a lightening storm, the wizard ought to move immediately to a large and secure place, recite the incantation one final time, and then drink the potion. , Chapter 1 (Minerva McGonagall) Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits2004 World Book Day Chat. It may also be that the full-bodied Patronus may reveal what a witch or wizard would turn into if they were an Animagus. For example, Minerva McGonagall, a known cat Animagus, also had the Patronus of a cat. Apparently, the form the Patronus takes may be determined by the same inner-traits as the Animagus form. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into, seen in the case of Peter Pettigrew, who stayed in the form of a rat for at least twelve years, remaining alive despite the fact that rodents have a short lifespan. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses. For example, both Minerva McGonagall and Rita Skeeter have markings on their Animagus forms caused by their spectacles. If an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, such as the loss of a limb, their animal form will also reflect that, as in the case of Peter Pettigrew missing a finger.Peter Pettigrew/Scabbers in An Animagus could consciously choose if they also wanted to transfigure their jewellery and clothing with them. Teaching At Hogwarts School, the theory of Animagus transfiguration is taught about in third year. While Minerva McGonagall, an Animagus herself, was the teacher, it also included a practical demonstration. Talented and determined students may acquire the skill during their school years if they wish to. Minerva had become an Animagus by the age of seventeen, being taught by Professor Dumbledore. At Uagadou, a school known for its focus on self-transfiguration, students can become Animagi by the age of fourteen. Nature The difference between Transfiguration and the Animagus transformation ability is that an Animagus can change into an animal whenever they want, without a wand or an incantation. Being an Animagus is an ability, and Transfiguring requires a spell. An Animagus still thinks as a human does when they are in their animal form, seeing as Rita Skeeter was able to eavesdrop on others' conversations when she was in the form of a beetle. However, an Animagus' feelings are not as complex when they are in their animal form. A Dementor's influence on an Animagus in its animal form is weaker than on its human form. transforms back to his human form]] Animagi also have the ability to communicate with normal animals. There seems to be a clear understanding of want and need in this ability, but the full extent and quality is unknown. Sirius Black's Animagus form was able to communicate on a rudimentary level with Crookshanks, Hermione Granger's part-kneazle cat. As well, Peter Pettigrew's Animagus form, a grey rat named Wormtail or Scabbers, was able to communicate on the same level with passing rats that gave him hints and directions as he travelled around Albania in search of Voldemort. The precise form of communication is yet unknown, though it is probably not telepathy since Sirius did not know Crookshanks' name until Hermione told him. is transformed back into his human form]] There is a particular spell which creates a blue and white flash that will force an Animagus out of its animal form. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black once used it to force Peter Pettigrew out of his rat form. This spell could possibly be the Homorphus Charm that Gilderoy Lockhart claims he used on the Wagga Wagga Werewolf to force him into his human form. It is also important to note that werewolves are fundamentally different from Animagi. Lycanthropy is caused by a blood infection transmitted through the bite of a werewolf, whereas the Animagus skill is learned. The werewolves cannot keep their minds after a transformation (unless they take the Wolfsbane Potion), nor can they control themselves when they transform, while Animagi can do both. However, as werewolves only harm humans, Animagi, while in their animal forms, are safe to be in the company of werewolves. Wizarding law Every Animagus is required to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry. This registration includes revealing one's animal form and one's distinguishing markings. The register is available to the public. The primary reason for registration is to ensure the Animagi do not abuse their abilities, as the Ministry is able to keep track of them. A prime example is that Rita Skeeter was able to get into Hogwarts undetected (despite being banned from Hogwarts grounds by Dumbledore) by transforming into a beetle. Sirius Black was able to escape from Azkaban and infiltrate Hogwarts in his Animagus form, as the Ministry did not take this into account when imprisoning him. Peter Pettigrew managed to fake his death and hide from the rest of the world in his Animagus form, as the Ministry did not take this into account either since it would help them consider the possibility that he was alive; Pettigrew regarded this advantage as an effective disguise to the Dark Lord. The penalty for failing to register as an Animagus is a sentence in Azkaban, - Hermione Granger instructed Rita Skeeter to interview Harry Potter truthfully and free of charge, commenting, "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban." although the length of time is unknown. Rita Skeeter gave up an entire year of writing articles, her main means of livelihood, so that Hermione Granger would not turn her in as unregistered, and consented to writing an article about Harry's account of the night Lord Voldemort was resurrected free of charge at Hermione's request. That suggests a rather lengthy sentence, even though being sent to Azkaban for any length of time is a considerably bad punishment to begin with. Due to the complexity of the magic involved, the time it takes, and the limited use of the ability, Animagi have become very rare. There was a total of seven known registered Animagi in the twentieth century. It is also partially because of this complexity that Animagi are required to register themselves. The 2579th edition of Transfiguration Today contained a guide to identifying unregistered Animagi. Known and speculated Animagi Pre-Registration System Falco Aesalon1.jpg|Falco Aesalon Falcon Cliodne.jpg|Cliodna Seabird Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Crow Morgan Le Fay.jpg|Morgan le Fay Bird PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Lisette de Lapin White rabbit (possibly) Post-Registration system Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall - Silver tabby cat (registered) 1174922 1359538274196 full.jpg|James Potter - Tall red stag (unregistered) Sirius Black profile.jpg|Sirius Black - Shaggy black dog (unregistered) Pettigrew DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew - Fat grey rat (unregistered) Skeeter2.jpg|Rita Skeeter - Big blue beetle (unregistered) Unidentified Registered Animagus.jpg|Unidentified witch- Black cat (registered) Miscellaneous Babitty.jpg|Babbitty - White rabbit (fictional character) PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Adrian Tutley - gerbil Uagadou School Team - elephants and cheetahs Etymology Animagus is a combination of the word "animal" and the Greek word "magus," meaning "animal wizard." Behind the scenes * J. K. Rowling has stated that she would fancy an otter — her favourite animal — as her Animagus form, though if she actually transformed, she suspects she might be "a guinea pig or something, which would be quite embarrassing."Edinburgh "cub reporter" Press Conference, available via Accio Quote! * J. K. Rowling once joked that Godric Gryffindor was actually the Giant Squid in the Hogwarts lake. * According to W.O.M.B.A.T., an Animagus transformation is two of the following: a kind of Self-Transfiguration, a kind of Self-Charm, or a kind of magic that is neither Transfiguration nor Charm. You are asked to pick the statement that is incorrect. This would mean Animagus transformation is either a kind of Self-Tranfiguration but not actually a Transfiguration or Charm, a kind of Self-Charm but not actually a Transfiguration or Charm, or a kind of Self-Transfiguration and Charm. ** Applying college-level logic on this, it would be possible for the Animagus transformation to be both a Self-Charm and a Self-Transfiguration because if either the Self-Transfiguration or the Self-Charm statements were wrong, you would have been left with two conflicting statements, one that affirms the status of this and one that specifically denies the affirmation. * In , Peter Pettigrew is fully clothed when he transforms to his human form in the Shrieking Shack, but later, when he transforms to a rat, he leaves his clothes behind, demonstrating that a wizard is able to consciously choose to transform what they are wearing along with them. * Also in Sirius's Animagus form is a large, mangy and tough looking dog but in Order of Phoenix, he looks more like a kind harmless dog. It could be that he fixed his appearances in his human form, as well as the fact that he was potentially recovering from being mentally and emotionally broken due to the loss of James and Lily, the betrayal of Pettigrew, his framing, and his years of imprisonment in Azkaban. * An Animagus does not know what his or her animal form will be prior to the transformation. * Interestingly, the first four known Animagi prior to the registration system all took the form of birds (Falco Aesalon, Morrigan, Morgan le Fay and Cliodna). The two known registered Animagi both become cats (Minerva McGonagall and an unknown witch). * Albus Dumbledore made a note within to explain for Minerva McGonagall that, while Animagi are usually people who seek to avoid punishment when they broke the law, she merely became one to further her studies in Transfiguration. She learned to become an Animagus under Dumbledore's tutelage during her time as a student. *Given an Animagus form is determinined by the wizard's personality, it's unknown if the culture the wizard lives in has any influence. Some animals are attributed with different traits in various cultures. For example, Mongolian culture has historically revered wolves, attributing them as the ultimate hunters who can only die by human hand if the wolf consents to death as wolves are considered to be inherently superior to mankind. In other cultures, wolves are vilified and treated as cowardly, blood thirsty, and loathsome beasts. *A teacher who teaches the skill does not need to be an Animagus himself/herself, as shown when Professor Dumbledore taught Minerva McGonagall. *It is not known if the registration system is used worldwide, or just by some countries. *In Latin, the female form of Magus is Maga. However, female Animagi are never referred to as "Animaga" or "Animagae", which would be the female plural, in canon. See also *Metamorphmagus *''Amato Animo Animato Animagus'' Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Animagus es:Animago ru:Анимаг fi:Animaagi pl:Animag Animagi